The Colors of My Heart
by prolixius5
Summary: Couleurs primaires, crues, violentes... ou doux pastels vivants... à vous de choisir.


_**A force de lire les titres des différents épisodes, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me laisser aller à ... et bien, ce qui suit. Si vous éprouvez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, je serai la plus heureuse des auteurs.  
NB: Lila, je te laisse deviner combien de temps j'ai mis à l'écrire ;-)****Une petite trace de votre passage m'enchanterait, comme de bien entendu.  
Merci de votre visite...  
L.**_

**The colors of my heart**

Il est parfois un amour si fort et si profond que lorsque l'un des deux disparaît, il devient l'ange gardien de l'autre.

J'ai aujourd'hui les deux plus magnifiques anges gardiens qui soient.

J'en viens à découvrir de troublantes similarités entre deux périodes de ma vie qui ont façonné l'être que je suis devenu.

_Blanc…_

La porte que je répugne à ouvrir, parce que je devine avec horreur l'abomination qui va m'assaillir. Il faut que je l'ouvre pourtant. La main figée sur la poignée. Lenteur insupportable… je veux repousser l'inévitable. Confrontation avec l'anéantissement dans lequel je me prépare à sombrer. Derrière cette porte se trouve une vérité que je ne veux imaginer, que je ne pourrai admettre, que je voudrais effacer.

Tant de fois, je n'ai vécu que de mensonges cousus de fil blanc.

Des murs blancs… des blouses blanches… des nuits blanches…

Comme si mon univers avait brutalement basculé dans une négation chromatique, ponctuée par les taches rouges du sang dont je veux maculer mon univers.

_Rouge…_

Rouge sang… rouge colère…

Je voulais dessiner sur les murs de ma prison blanche avec mon propre sang, pour exorciser celui qui m'avait poignardé en plein cœur.

Honte, rage, colère, vengeance…

La rage au ventre.

Du sang sur les mains, le leur… le mien, durant des nuits interminables.

Rouge dont je voulais ensuite repeindre les murs de ma vie avec le sang de celui qui a fait couler le sang des miens.

_Noir…_

Les ténèbres m'ont recouvert dès l'instant fatidique où j'ai ouvert cette porte de l'enfer. La lumière s'est éteinte d'un seul coup.

Court-circuit de mes sens… de ma raison.

Je ne supportais plus aucun éclairage dans une maison sans destin, sans âme, pas même la mienne, ensevelie sous des couches innombrables de questions sans réponse. Le vide de cette maison a fini par me vider de ma substance. Parce que rien ne me retenait à la survie.

_Et peu à peu_

_Blanc…_

Cette porte que je m'acharne à faire ouvrir, parce que je devine avec bonheur le soulagement qui va m'assaillir. Il faut que je la fasse ouvrir d'urgence. Je tambourine sur la poignée. Une lenteur insupportable… je ne peux accepter qu'elle demeure close. Je me destine à une confrontation à laquelle je ne suis même pas préparé. Derrière cette porte se trouve une vérité que je veux imaginer, que je serai prêt à admettre, que je voudrais confirmer.

Cette fois, plus de mensonge. Juste une confession claire comme le cristal.

_Rouge…_

Rouge aux joues, d'avoir couru si vite, de souffrir le martyre à cause de cette cheville foulée, rouge de honte de me présenter devant tant d'inconnus pour oser me présenter devant une seule.

_Noir…_

Je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde… Moment infime d'éternité qui me plonge dans un abîme de questions auxquelles je ne veux trouver de réponse…

Parce que j'ai peur !

Et si j'échouais ?

Cela ne se peut. J'ai décidé de rouvrir ma boîte de couleurs et de repeindre ma vie…

La première qui m'assaille avec joie, c'est le blanc de cette lumière lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Puis c'est une série de gris, de bleus, un peu ternes, certes, mais sur ces couleurs se sont greffés des tas de gens que je ne vois même pas.

Ce sont, dans les souvenirs qui me servent de béquilles pour arriver à destination, des tons orangés ceux d'un coucher de soleil sur une plage que nous foulons en silence…

Ce sont les jaunes qui brillent dans des yeux qui voudraient me dire… mais n'ont jamais osé…

Ce sont des bruns… qui cascadent le long de sa chevelure flottant librement autour de sa silhouette gracieuse, mais déterminée.

Ce sont les bleus, ceux du ciel qui nous couvre d'une douceur nouvelle, ceux de l'océan qui nous berce de son silence... Mes bleus à moi ont commencé à s'estomper.

Toutes les couleurs violentes ont cédé la place à des tons plus doux.

Je fonce vers mon nouvel arc-en-ciel, tout de vert vêtue. Le vert est-il pour moi la couleur de l'espoir ? Les gouttes de cristal qui glissent le long de ses joues sont-elles autant de perles qui me sont destinées ?

Toutes les femmes présentes à bord peuvent bien être vertes de jalousie, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Elle.

J'ai enfin trouvé ma palette. Je me baigne avec délectation dans un subtil mélange de pastels qui ne terniront jamais, même si l'auteur de ce nouveau tableau qui naît en moi ne veut signer son œuvre.

J'ai enfin retrouvé le goût des couleurs de l'Amour.

.

**_FIN_**


End file.
